This invention relates to a ramp for placement around a temporarily elevated utility access hole. Manhole covers, gas and water utility covers, storm sewer inlets and similar utility covers are raised before streets are repaved, so that after repaving the covers will be substantially flush with the new pavement surface. The covers are generally raised a minimum of two inches and sometimes substantially more. In other instances the covers are "raised" by lowering the surface of the surrounding pavement by grinding the surface away in preparation for repaving. Often, the covers are raised days or weeks before the actual repaving occurs.
In some instances barricades are placed around the raised covers. The barricades themselves can become traffic hazards since they can be blown or knocked over. In some instances barricades are not used, and the raised covers can present a serious traffic hazard. Traffic collisions can occur when vehicles move out of a lane of traffic or suddenly reduce speed to avoid hitting one of the raised covers. Vehicle suspensions can also be damaged by driving over the raised covers at too high a speed.